Captain Tsubasa: Ayaushi! Zen Nippon Jr. (1985 film)
Captain Tsubasa: Ayaushi! Zen Nippon Jr. (キャプテン翼 危うし! 全日本Jr., Captain Tsubasa: Danger! All Japan Jr.) is the second film related to Captain Tsubasa. It is the direct sequel to the film ''Captain Tsubasa: Europa Daikessen''. The movie was released theatrically on 21 December 1985. More than a year has passed and All Europe Jr. Youth wants to get even with U-14 Japan. Schneider has prepared a special shot for the occasion. Against all odds, players Genzo Wakabayashi and Kojiro Hyuga are not able to play the match as regulars, which puts the Japanese national team in a pinch. Plot At the airport, everyone welcomes the newly arrived All Europe Jr. They want a fair and square game. Suddenly coach Makoto Kitazume (Toho) arrives and says that Hyuga will not participate since he is training with coach Kira in the mountains. Hyuga is indeed frustrated from losing against Tsubasa on the Juveniles Tournament on Yomiuri Land, and is developing a power shoot. Next morning, U-14 Japan comes to the soccer field, where All Europe Jr. is currently playing against Musashi middle school. At the end, the match ends 10 - 0 for the Europeans. After the game, the Japanese meet Schneider, Hefner and their previous rivals. Schneider tells Wakabayashi that he has developed a new shot especially for him, and Hefner swears that this time he will not get any goal from Tsubasa. Meanwhile, Hyuga tries to shoot the Eagle in the mountains in order to get a glimpse of his new shot. Then the return match against the European selection begins. The Japanese are surprised that Wakabayashi is not playing again from the start, and Jun Misugi is also appearing. Immediately after the kick-off Japan comes into possession and stormed resolutely towards the opposing goal. After a nice combination game Tsubasa gets the ball. He unscrews and puts on his fall-back. Schneider grabs in between but Tsubasa can still shoot. Hefner holds the ball but no problem. All Europe Jr. counter-attack is underway and Pierre is free to shoot, but Wakashimazu fends off. Steve grabs the ball and shoots, but the Tachibana twins stop the shot. The ball comes back to Pierre, who heads for a flying volley shoot. The header is held by Ken. After beautiful combinations of Sawada comes to the ball, he fits directly further on Tsubasa, who meets 1:0 for Japan. Schneider now starts a counter-attack and unpacks his new shot, the approaching ball hits Ken in the face, this is hurled against the post and the ball lands in the end. Now Morisaki gets his chance. The corner is executed by Schester, who fits Schneider, and "the Emperor" shoots full force on goal. The ball hits Morisaki in the face. Steve gets the rebound and shoots. Morisaki does not react because he is now afraid of the ball, so Steve equals the match 1:1. Immediately thereafter, All Europe Jr. is back on the ball, this time Pierre shoots and scores the 1:2. At half-time, Katagiri tries to convince the sports council to allow Wakabayashi to play. Wakabayashi was not allowed to play from the start, since he plays in Germany himself for Hamburg Jr. Youth. Now the second half begins and again All Europe Jr. gets the ball. Schneider shoots again, but Morisaki can hold, as Wakabayashi has shouted something to him. Morisaki has kept the ball, but he has injured himself and so it comes to Wakabayashi. Schneider can finally compete against Wakabayashi. Now U-14 Japan is attacking and Tsubasa has the ball, but Schneider manages to capture the ball. Schneider storms the goal and shoots, but Genzo can hold. Suddenly, Hyuga has made it to the game. He gets in and gets the ball from Sawada. Hyuga immediately starts with his newly learned technique and shoots. Hefner underestimates the shot and Hyuga quickly equalizes to 2:2. Fully motivated, Hyuga storms again on the goal, but this time Steve can fend off the shot with his body. Then finally the "Prince of Football" Misugi can enter the match. He manages to take the ball from Schneider. Schneider tries again and again to take the ball back, but the technically perfect Misugi leaves the "Emperor" no chance. Finally, Misugi plays on Tsubasa, who scores the 3:2 for Japan. Kick off Schneider, who immediately starts his new Mirage Shot, which is also called "Illusion Shoot". Schneider shoots and, instead of the ball, only lights and several ball illusions can be seen by Wakabayashi. Wakabayashi can't respond and behind the Japanese keeper appears the ball inside the goal net. The last attack belongs again to the Japanese, Hyuga shoots but the ball bangs against the inner post and Hefner can barely hold on. After this scene, the match is over and there is extra time. Immediately, Schneider puts his new technique back on, but Genzo closes his eyes using his "Sixth sense trick", and manages to eventually catch Schneider's Mirage Shot. Now Japan has the ball and a determined Misugi storms forward. Suddenly Steve comes and bumps into Misugi, hitting him right on the heart. However, Misugi still manages to pass the ball to Tsubasa, who is doubting himself and wants to make the decision with one of his throw-offs, but Schneider also starts, but Tsubasa manages to put the ball on goal. The ball bounces off Hefner's shoulder and lands inside the goal, resulting in a final score 4:3, with Japan winning the match. Characters U-14 Japan Secondary Characters Rivals All Europe Jr. Cast Staff *Original work: Yoichi Takahashi *Chief director: Hiroyoshi Mitsunobu *Script: Yoshiyuki Suga *Direction: Norio Yazawa *Character design, animation direction: Nobuhiro Okaseko *Art direction: Hitoshi Nagao *Photographic direction: Kazuhiro Sano *Editing: Toshihiko Kojima, Hideaki Murai, Yumiko Nakaba, Hajime Okayasu *Music: Hiromoto Tobisawa *Sound direction: Hiroshi Yamazaki *Producer: Hyota Ezu, Masao Kodaira, Hiromichi Mogaki *Production: Tsuchida Production, TV Tokyo Theme songs *Ending song: "Asu ni Mukatte Shoot" by Yoko Ogai Name in other languages *Italian: Holly e Benji: La selezione giovanile del Giappone; in episodic format La grande rivincita, La sfida continua and Eroi per un giorno *French: Olive et Tom - Le défi européen: la revanche *Portuguese: Campeões: Oliver e Benji - O Jogo da Vingança *Spanish: Oliver y Benji, la película: La revancha *LATAM Spanish: Supercampeones: La venganza Trivia * With the Mirage Shot, Schneider was able to score a goal against Genzo Wakabayashi from outside the penalty area, similar to what his canon counterpart did with the Fire Shot (JBC). * Despite Takeshi being in elementary school, he was chosen to be part of U-14 Japan due to his previous accomplishments. His appearance here is similar to the Boys' Fight arc. Gallery |-|Film 2= Coaches (Movie 2).jpg|Coaches (Movie 2) Rika vs Sanae (Film 2).jpg|Rika vs Sanae Rika Ozawa (Film 2) 0.jpg Rika Ozawa (Film 2) 1.jpg Rika Ozawa (Film 2) 2.jpg Rika Ozawa (Film 2) 3.jpg Schneider and Tsubasa (Movie 2).jpg|Schneider and Tsubasa (Movie 2) All Europe Jr (U14).jpg|U-14 Europe (Away jersey) |-|Film 2 (2)= U-14 Japan Jr. vs. All Europe Jr 2.jpg|U-14 Japan Jr. vs All Europe Jr. U-14 Japan Jr. vs. All Europe Jr.jpg|U-14 Japan vs All Europe Jr. Otto Meier (Film 2) 1.jpg Otto Muller (Film 2) 1.jpg U14 Japan offensive (Film 2) 2.jpg|Furano Combi Otto Meier (Movie).jpg Wakashimazu_(Movie_2) 3.jpg|Wakashimazu Wakashimazu_(Movie_2) 2.jpg|Wakashimazu's Triangle Jump Wakashimazu (Movie 2).jpg Heffner_-_All-Europe_Jr.jpg|Hefner (Movie 2) Heffner - All-Europe Jr 2.jpg|Hefner (Movie 2) All Europe Jr (Movie 2).jpg|U-14 Europe (Home jersey)|link=All Europe Jr. Youth Schneider (1983) - All Europe Jr (Movie 2).jpg|Schneider (Movie 2) Schneider_(OAV)_All-Europe_Jr_2.jpg|Schneider (Movie 2) Steve Robson (Movie 2).jpg|Double tackle (Steve Robson and Richard) U-14 Japan vs All Europe (Movie 2).jpg |-|Film 2 (3)= Genzo U14 Japan.jpg|Genzo (U14 Japan) Kisugi Tsubasa Izawa (U14 Japan).jpg|Kisugi, Tsubasa & Izawa Matsuyama Oda Izawa (U14 Japan).jpg|Matsuyama, Oda & Izawa Mirage_Shot_(Movie_2).jpg|Genzo vs Mirage Shot Mirage_Shot_(Movie_2)_2.jpg|Genzo vs Mirage Shot Hyuga (U14 Japan).jpg|Kojiro's return (Ayaushi! Zen Nippon Jr.) Tsubasa Hyuga (U14 Japan).jpg|Tsubasa & Hyuga Misugi_vs_Schneider_(Movie_2).jpg|Misugi sliding tackle Tsubasa and Misugi Combi.jpg|New Golden Combi Tsubasa_Jumping_Volley_(Movie_2).jpg|Tsubasa Jumping Volley Twin Overhead (Movie 2).jpg|Twin Overhead |-|Art= Captain Tsubasa Ayaushi! Zen Nihon Jr. (1985 Movie).jpg Videos Captain Tsubasa The Movie 2 Ayaushi, Zen Nippon Jr|Indonesian sub Super Campeones Película ( La Venganza)|LATAM Spanish dub SUPERCAMPEONES "La Revancha" (Película 02)|Spanish dub Olive et tom film 2|French dub External links *Article at Italian Wikipedia (Italian) *Film info at AniDB *Film info at Anime News Network *Film info at the Motion Picture Producers Association of Japan website (Japanese) *Film info at the Media Arts Database of the Agency for Cultural Affairs *Toei DVD movies at the Wayback Machine (archived 2006-05-11). Additional archives here *Teams info at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) Category:Anime